


小紅帽

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, 強暴, 未成年, 童話故事改編, 舔肛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 發發老文章最近沒什麼產文
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 6





	小紅帽

自己正在奔跑，在樹林裡，踩過地上的枯葉和樹枝，被盤錯的樹根給絆倒，但他立刻站了起來繼續奔跑，可他還是被抓住了，他甚至沒看到那個人怎麼抓住他的，轉眼之間他就被壓制在地板上，身上的衣服骯髒並且破損。  
那個人笑著，並且露出了尖牙，一口咬上了Barry的肩膀，血腥味充滿他們之間，但更令他疼痛的是另一部份，下半身傳來撕裂般的痛苦，並且不斷在體內抽插，直到最後他停住了，可另一種被撐開的疼痛讓他叫出聲。  
他總會在這惡夢中醒來，在夢中回憶起那次的疼痛、害怕以及那雙藍眼睛盯著自己時的目光，那些都已經成為Barry Allen惡夢的一部分。

「你臉色看起來好糟糕。」Iris說著，伸出了一隻手碰了Barry的臉頰，「你沒睡好嗎？」Iris看著他的黑眼圈問著。  
Barry閉上眼睛，享受著臉上的溫度，「我只是做了惡夢。」他重新張開眼睛，綠色的眼睛不再像以往那樣明亮。  
「要和我談談嗎？」她問著，Barry搖頭，「或是至少和任何人談談？」她總是那麼好，希望可以幫助到他。  
Barry苦笑了一下，「我不覺得我遇到的事情有人能幫助我。」  
「一定會有的，我、Cisco、Caitlin、Eddie都可以。」Barry搖搖頭，臉色更糟糕了，然後他退後了一步，離開了Iris的觸碰，「沒人可以幫我解決這問題。」  
Iris和他一起長大的，當然知道這脾氣，只要他認定一件事情，就很難改變想法，Iris只是說：「噩夢通常是恐懼產生的，Caitlin說過，那我會建議你去面對恐懼，然後克服恐懼，如果這樣你還是會繼續做惡夢，那我和你父母說，讓他們勸你。」  
Barry抹了一把臉，然後點點頭。  
Iris不知道她的那句話，成了Barry Allen後來消失的原因。

「親愛的，你可以幫我把這些東西拿去給Jay叔叔嗎？」Nora，也就是Barry的母親拿了一個竹籃出來，裡面通常是一些糕點和藥材，有時候還會有一些雜物，Barry從識字開始，就總是幫家裡跑腿到森林另一端的Jay叔叔家。  
Barry以往都是熱情並且迫不急待的，但他本來在閱讀，聽見這個詢問之後，他嚇了一跳，但還是在一秒之後立刻同意，Nora把東西放在桌上，告訴他今天太陽下山前要送到，Barry點點頭，十分鐘後，他披上自己的紅色帽兜出門。

他在森林入口處深吸了一口氣之後才走進去，就和平常一樣，帶著紅帽兜遮陽，來回花上一小時走在森林裡走路，把東西放在Jay叔叔家門口或是親自交給他之後再回來，每次的行程都是如此。  
但從八歲認識Leonard Snart開始，他每次的行程都會加上他，他總會在交叉路口等自己，陪自己走完這一小時的森林路，偶爾，他們會偏離森林正道，去一旁的花海、湖泊地方遊玩，但只要在太陽下山前回家，他父母通常不會說什麼。  
畢竟他父母以為，他是和村里其他的孩子一起去玩，Leonard Snart的存在是個秘密。  
Barry站在交叉路口，Leonard並沒有在平常會出現的地方等他，他沒有多做停留，只是繼續向前走，越早到叔叔那，他就能越早回家。  
當他抵達時，Jay叔叔在門口修理著他的獵槍，他在走過去之前裝出有精神的樣子，走過去打招呼，他不能讓任何人發現他的異狀，否則那件事情就會曝光。  
他沒有待上很久，就拿著上次的空籃子走了回去，又一次的，走入森林之中。

「為什麼我不能和我爸媽還有叔叔提起你？」十歲的他那時候正在做花圈，在他旁邊躺下的是一個成年狼人，名字叫做Leonard Snart，那是他們認識第二年，Barry問了那句話。  
他從八歲時候認識他，但Len告訴他，千萬不能和任何人提起自己的存在，他們打勾約定，他也真的沒說，但直到現在他才問為什麼。  
「我是個狼人，Barry。」他邊說邊伸出一隻手拉開自己的嘴，露出了尖牙，並且用尾巴搔過了Barry的鼻子，害他打了個噴嚏，「我對你們來說都太危險，你叔叔是獵人，他肯定和你說過狼是多可怕的東西。」  
Barry把手上的花圈給放下，還是很疑惑的看著他，「可是Len你一點也不可怕。」  
Len笑了兩聲，「你只是還不知道我的可怕。」  
Barry扁嘴，然後專心把手上的花圈給做完，接著戴到了Len的頭上，對他露出蠢嘻嘻的笑容。

Barry站在了交岔路口，直走是回家的路，而左手邊這條通往的是那一片花海和湖泊，還有Len的家，他只去過一次，他家就在森林深處，幾乎照不到光的地方，那時候他十二歲，他也知道了為什麼Len要住在那種地方，其他人都認為狼人是危險的物種。  
他們是，但對Barry來說不是，那時候他給了Len一個擁抱，並且幫Len生氣，他覺得其他人只是因為害怕而誤解Len，這不公平。  
但現在，他不知道自己是不是也該像其他人一樣害怕他了。  
也許他應該。   
他不該。  
Barry走向了左邊。

「你相信我嗎？Barry。」  
Leonard站在那，和自己有一段距離，他的耳朵和尾巴不再像以往那般有精神的直立，現在則是一種萎靡的下垂，而他在聽見自己到來時，站起了身子，面向著自己，只是說了這一句話。  
「相信你什麼？」Barry知道自己正在顫抖，只要一看見Len，那天的恐怖回憶都湧了上來，他想轉身逃跑，但他知道那不是永久的辦法，Iris告訴他，需要去面對恐懼在克服恐懼，他現在就在面對Len，讓他做了兩周惡夢的狼人。  
「那天不是我自己的意願，我知道你不會相信，畢竟我傷害了你。」Len的聲音有些著急，但他壓低了自己的音量，就怕嚇到Barry，「我是半個野獸，Barry，有些時候我得獸性會大於人性，那天是我的發情期，我應該早點叫你離開，而不是被當成我的交配對象。」  
十四歲的Barry還沒有那種基本的性觀念，但他知道交配是什麼，就像是Iris家養的狗和Eddie家養的狗再一起，還生了一窩小狗，也是因為那樣，Iris才認識了Eddie。  
Barry突然臉紅了起來，那天Len對他做的事情，就是在交配，Barry一隻手放上了肚子，他突然開始擔心自己是不是會生下寶寶，就因為他和Len交配了。  
「我一直都很珍惜你，但我那天傷害了你，你還願意來找我，我已經很開心了。」Len看著他，Barry覺得更不好意思了，他看過很多次Len的眼睛，以前他玩累了，Len總會抱著他走森林小徑，然後在接近入口處放他下來，他總是在那時候和他對看，他的眼睛是藍色的，就像是冬天的湖水那樣。  
「你願意原諒我嗎？Barry。」Len始終沒有靠近，Barry也沒有在前進，但當Len問出這句話時，他已經原諒了他大部分。  
「我原諒你。」Barry回答，「但是我還是很怕你。」他也老實坦承，Barry還是會害怕，他的身體壓在自己上方，藍眼睛裡面沒有感情，還有那被貫穿的痛，他都還是很害怕。  
Len對他露出微笑，「沒關係，Barry，我們有時間慢慢來。」得到原諒才是最重要的。

重新獲得信任需要一點時間，Barry現在會和他保持五步左右的距離，他們還是和以前一樣，在Barry進入森林裡時他會出現，然後保持著距離散步，聊天。  
Barry現在還是很怕他，五步其實對一個行動敏捷的狼人來說，是輕而易舉就可以縮短的距離，Barry一開始就沒有想要遠離他，他只是需要給自己一點安心感而已。  
事情變化在於滿月的隔天，那天沒有雲，滿月照亮了整個村莊，Barry以前喜歡滿月，但現在有點怕，畢竟他被Len襲擊的時候就是滿月那天，他那天只是晚一點回家，Len陪在他身邊，突然的就性情大變，攻擊自己。  
他現在不做惡夢了，但想到那種痛苦他還是心有餘悸，他那天是強忍著疼痛回到家裡，不給父母知道，在房間裡面拿破衣服擦拭血跡，那幾天他都不感有大動作，就怕牽扯到傷口。  
隔天他進入森林時，Len沒有出現，他送東西去叔叔家回來之後，他也沒有出現，於是Barry在岔路口左轉，他打算自己去找他。  
他沒有在湖邊找到Len，於是他往更深的地方走去，越往裡頭的森林，光影越是照不進來，Barry只能靠著樹葉縫中的點點日光往前走，後來他找到了Len，坐在一棵樹下看起來像是昏倒了，Barry跑上前，搖晃著他，輕聲呼喊著Len，他醒來了，但Barry看見他的眼神後，機警地站起身子退後了兩步。  
Len晃了晃頭，「你最好快點走。」他的聲音變得沙啞，和那天的情況很像，「滿月總會影響我，我不想在傷害你。」  
「可是──」Barry看他的狀況有點糟糕，他不確定這是好的決定。  
「離開吧，Barry，過兩天再來找我，我就恢復正常了。」Len撐起了一個微笑給他，Barry看著他，猶豫了一下，然後轉身離開。

滿月照亮著村莊，所有一切都清晰可見，所有燈光都消失，只剩下小酒館的燈火通明，Barry躺在床上翻來覆去，他嘗試入睡好久，但都是徒勞，他煩躁地坐起身子，悄聲的離開房間，拿起了掛在門口衣架上的紅帽兜和提燈，離開了家門。  
他不能放任Len一個人在那種狀態，他看起來真的不太好。  
Barry接著月光走入了森林小徑，直到轉彎之後才把提燈點燃，他先是經過了湖泊，Len並不在那，他繼續往前走著，四周只有樹木，但他聽見了聲音，他害怕，但想幫助朋友的想法更為重要，所以他停下了腳步，對著黑暗說：「我知道是你，Len，拜託，讓我幫你。」  
黑暗的樹林裡，提燈成了唯一的燈光，他聽見了背後有聲音，於是他轉過頭，Len站在那裡，但很不像他，Barry鼓起了勇氣叫了他一聲：「Len?」  
他沒有回應，Barry猶豫了一下之後走向他，速度緩慢地靠近，越靠近他，之前的記憶越鮮明，他現在這樣其實是在自找死路，他非常清楚，肩膀上已經癒合的傷口似乎又開始痛起來，提醒著他之前的事情。  
Barry站在了他面前，抬頭告訴他，「讓我幫你。」  
「你應該要離開這裡，我才不會又傷到你。」  
Barry把提燈放到了地板上，雙手抓住了Len的手，用著堅定的語氣說：「讓我幫你，Len，你不應該一個人忍著。」  
「即便你會受傷？」Len盯著他，眼神和上次一樣，但好像多了一點什麼，Barry說不上來，「我會對你做上次那樣的事情，你也願意？」  
「你是說──交配嗎？」Barry臉開始有點紅，「如、如果可以幫到你，我會做的。」  
「我會害你受傷。」Len抽回了手，在一次表示，Barry重新抓住他的手，依舊是堅定的語氣告訴他：「那就別讓我受傷，我相信你。」

Barry的雙手支撐在樹幹上，褲子被解開以後掉在地上，Len蹲在他的屁股後方，舌頭正舔著他的肛門，Barry覺得快羞愧死了，他沒有想過自己那麼骯髒的地方會給人看到甚至被舔，但他臉紅除了羞愧以外，還有Len的呼吸和舌頭，他能清楚感受到Len的舌頭。  
他一開始問過為什麼必須這樣，Len說，這是不讓你受傷最好的辦法。  
Barry不自覺掉下了腰，支撐的地方也有些下滑，屁股翹的更高了些，「還、還沒好嗎？」他都開始覺得有點軟腳了，實際時間他不知道，但他就是覺得Len已經舔了很久，舌頭在體內進出，在肛口畫圈舔著，回答Barry的是Len輕輕咬了一下臀肉，Barry以為結束了，但又感覺到有東西進去，他不知道是什麼，但就是比Len的舌頭要長和寬一些，Barry悶住了聲音，但狼的聽力很好，於是Len問他：「弄痛你了嗎？」  
Barry輕輕搖頭，他沒有痛，只有驚嚇而已，體內的東西突然的撐開又讓他驚呼了一下，Len沒有動，就像是在讓他適應，他抽出那東西，Barry還以為已經結束了，Len的手還住了他的腰，把他整個人往上拉，Barry感覺到他整個人壓了上來，並不是像之前那樣有壓迫感的，但依舊能感受到身體熱度。  
「如果會痛，叫出聲音，這裡不會有人聽到的。」Len小小聲地在他耳邊說，一個比剛剛更大的東西進到體內，Barry整個人繃緊了身子，但依舊阻止不了Len不斷進入，Barry覺得自己變得好熱，肚子有點脹，他的陰莖也勃起了，就像每個早晨那樣。  
他體內的東西開始抽送著，就和第一次一樣，只是這次沒有那麼多疼痛，黑暗的樹林哩，唯一得燈光是旁邊的提燈，Barry感覺到Len正在舔他上次咬傷的地方，並且一次又一次的加重力道，偶爾變成輕而快速的抽送，Barry覺得自己扶不住樹幹了，他的手還在原處，但他的腰不斷往下掉，卻只是向方才那樣把臀部往上送而已。  
Barry叫出了聲音，他沒有體會過這種感覺，他只能隨著本能尖叫，Len突然的把他整個人給拉起，讓自己靠在他懷裡，頓時失去支點又軟了腰，甚至腳軟的Barry只能把全部的重量全交給Len，但也讓體內的東西到了更深的地方，Barry只能仰頭喘氣，Len又抽送了幾下後，直接抽出，Barry感覺到大腿有點微熱。  
Len並沒有射在他體內，他清楚自己的身體，每次射精時後形成的結，那只會讓Barry痛苦而已，Barry好不容易重新接近他了，他可不希望又一次因為生理反應而讓他遠離。

Barry在送完東西之後來到花海，Len正在不遠處的樹蔭下休息，他有時候會想，這裡不是只有他一個人知道，為什麼Len還可以那麼大搖大擺地出現，明明村裡的人都怕他。  
Barry在前兩天的事情之後，依舊還是有點害怕Len，雖然那天晚上他很溫柔，但Barry還是覺得有點恐懼，所以他在另一棵樹蔭下坐下，他知道Len醒著，但也沒準備和他搭話。  
直到Len像是等膩了，才慢慢的移動到他附近坐下，他依舊保持著距離，「所以──你只有在滿月的時候會發情？」Barry主動開口問了，他是個好奇寶寶，如果不是，他也不會在最初的時候接近Len。  
「不完全是，但滿月的時候會更加令我衝動。」Len解釋著，「你身體還好嗎？」他問著Barry，那天Barry是自己送回家的，畢竟做完之後，他整個腳軟無法站穩身子，還累得快睡著的樣子，Len想辦法進入他家，並且躡手躡腳的繞過主臥室，把Barry放在他的床上，確定他睡著以後才離開的。  
Barry有點臉紅，但結巴的說沒事。

下午時候，他們兩個躺在花海裡面，他們以前總會在這裡午睡，那時候的Barry比現在更小，所以Len總是抱著他午睡，這也是為什麼每次他在外面睡覺都不會感冒的原因。  
但現在狀況有點不一樣，Barry的紅帽兜鋪在了花海上，他的褲子被拉下，Len正在親他，手指緩慢的擴張著，這和兩天前不太一樣，雖然Barry依舊害羞地想要闔上腿，但Len擠在他正上方，他辦不到這事情，Barry輕輕地發出哼聲，連他自己也沒自覺的那種，他能感覺到Len的手指形狀，並且在Len手指經過的地方，都有一種癢感，但他只是扭動身子，想讓Len的手指去碰到而已。  
「別那麼急，你會受傷。」Len以為他已經等不急了，雖然有一部分是如此，可Barry指覺得麻癢感越來越重而已。  
「Len、Len，我裡面好癢──」Barry拉了拉他的手，一副快哭出來的樣子抱怨著，Len抽出了手指，將自己完全勃起的老二抵在他穴口，依舊是使用緩慢的速度進入，他可以快，但那會害Barry受傷，而且他發現慢慢進去，Barry的呻吟聲會更加悅耳，每擦過一個敏感點他就會叫出來，雖然這和兩天前的矜持有差別，但那無所謂。  
「Len、Len──」Barry的身子在發抖著，但卻不是害怕那種，反而是興奮，他不斷的叫著他名字，然後他聽見了Barry小聲的渴求著：「動一動……」  
Len沒有繼續溫柔的對待他，Barry在不自覺的狀況下把腳纏上了他的腰，不準備讓他離開的樣子，Len在要高潮時稍微抽出來一些，他還不打算再讓Barry體驗成結，他注意到Barry這次也射精了，全散落在他的腹部上，前兩天就沒有，可能是因為太過緊張。  
Barry滿足的瞇起眼睛體會著射精的過程，他兩天前有和Barry解釋過他需要一段時間，持續的射精，並且會成一個結在根部，這是犬類的特有現象。  
「你今天特別主動。」Len低下頭舔了舔他的臉頰，Barry晃了晃頭，對上他的嘴唇，又是一個黏糊糊的吻，Len有種錯覺，Barry正在勾引他。  
「我們可以再一次嗎？」Barry主動提起，「好舒服，和之前不一樣的感覺。」Len先是答應他，然後伸手拿了遠方的油瓶，這是他和妹妹要的，就是怕自己會把持不住而傷害到Barry，他看了一下油瓶，沒什麼問題，直到他翻到底部，有一個愛心和骷髏混合成的圖案，他就知道這東西裡面有含催情劑。  
這也解釋了Barry的反常，Barry的腳圍在他腰上，並且已經在輕輕的用腳掌磨蹭他的背部，這就是一種撒嬌行為。  
但，Len也沒有拒絕，他們在太陽下山之前總過做了三次，陰莖終於離開Barry體內時，一堆精液跟著流出來，Barry撐起上半身之後看著無法闔上的雙腿之間，那些液體，他問Len：「我會懷孕嗎？」他天真地問著  
「你還太小了，不會懷孕的。」更何況你還是男性，Len補充這句，「如果你未來真的想要孩子，我一定會給你。」每天把你壓在床上幹，每一滴精液都不浪費的射給你。  
Barry困難的起身，精液滴落的更多，他凌亂的衣服和被弄濕的紅帽兜尾端，沒穿褲子的腿和白色液體，Len覺得自己可以再做一次，但要是再做下去，Barry今晚就會被他困在這裡了。  
「我帶你去清理一下，你不會想給你父母知道這些的。」他走到Barry旁邊，將他打橫抱起，往湖邊走去。

食髓知味大概就是這種意思，Barry和Len的關係恢復到從前，甚至更好，不過Barry依舊維持著以前的生活，去幫忙跑腿以後才去找Len，其他時間還是和村裡的孩子玩在一起。  
但Len感覺得出來Barry正在上癮，即便沒有催情劑的幫助，他也正在沉淪，從他一看見自己就討親親，然後慢慢變成色情的吻，Len這時候通常會開始拉下他的褲子，緩緩的探入他體內，每一次都得潤滑，誰叫年輕人的恢復力太好，隔兩天沒做而已，就變得和最初一樣難以進入。  
Len坐在樹幹下抱著他，輕輕舔著之前咬傷的地方，Barry輕輕地扭動著身體，Len說：「你再這樣動，我就要做第二次了。」他們幾分鐘前才高潮過一次而已，他的陰莖還在Barry體內不斷射精。  
「做啊。」Barry笑著回答，「我喜歡和你做愛。」Barry稍微側過頭，和他接吻，Len不討厭這樣，一個只有他看見和知道的Barry，完全屬於他。  
「我下次，想要在你體內成結，你可以為了我忍耐嗎？」他曾經做過一次，但那不是好的回憶，而成結對狼人來說，是一個很重要的行為，他不是說現在這樣不夠爽，但他想要更徹底的讓Barry成為自己的。  
Barry回他，好啊。  
而下場就是當天回家，Barry跛著腳走進家門，Nora看到他身上很髒，立刻聯想到他跌倒了，但他忽略了最重要的褲子沒有破掉。

「今天是什麼日子嗎？」Barry在回家時發現了一桌子的美食，份量比平常還多，「還是誰來了？」他邊問邊脫下紅帽兜掛在牆上，並且入座。  
「不是什麼日子，只是你媽媽覺得你最近好像有點營養不良，特別做的晚餐。」Henry回答著，Nora端上了最後一道菜，並且說可以開飯了。  
Barry邊吃邊問，「為什麼覺得我營養不良？」  
「你還在長大，本來就該多吃點，補充一下體力，你每次去Jay那裡回來後都顯得很累，我怕是你餓過頭的關係。」Barry差點嗆到，然後找了藉口說：「我、呃都在森林裡練習跑步和唱歌，在湖泊那裡，可能是太消耗體力了。」  
「那你應該更加多吃點，下次村里豐年祭，你上去唱幾首歌如何？」Nora弄了更多菜給Barry，並且詢問著他。  
「可以吧？我想。」Barry決定專心吃飯，結束這話題。

性愛是一種令人上癮的事情，對Barry來說是如此，他喜歡Len射在他體內時的感覺，還有成結的過程，那讓他覺得他們緊緊相連著，畢竟他們真的不能移動，一動就害他疼痛。  
通常Barry一周會找上他三到四次，大部分時候是去Jay叔叔家之後過來，也有一兩次是他自己跑來，以前他們會坐在花海、樹下、湖邊聊天，睡午覺，現在幾乎只要看到對方，五分鐘內就會熱情的親吻彼此，並且做愛。  
Len本來決定今天不做任何事情，就回歸一下簡單就行，Barry出現之後，他們一起躺在樹下，好一陣子，Barry突然爬起身，問他：「今天不做嗎？」  
Len動了下耳朵，「你幾乎每天做，不累嗎？」他是體貼著Barry，怕他因此過度疲累。  
「為什麼會累？」Barry反問他，一臉天真的模樣，Len突然想到這年紀是精力最旺盛的時候，在外面跑一整天都不會覺得累，當然就算做上一整天，他可能也不會累。  
「沒什麼。」Len跟著爬起身，「走吧，我們去樹林裡面。」  
Barry跟在後面，消失在森林內。  
路過的人只會覺得這裡是個很適合休息的地方，但如果再往森林裡面走一些，就會聽見交合的呻吟聲，迴盪在安靜的樹林裡。

Len站在村子路口處，裡頭一片熱鬧，畢竟是兩年一次的豐年祭，慶祝作物收成好、慶祝村莊的人都平安喜樂的日子，Len以往不會來這種地方，在Barry小時候他邀請過自己，但他都拒絕了，但這次是他自己來的。  
他和Lisa拿了藥，可以變成人類的樣子一天，沒了耳朵和尾巴，他就真的是普通人，他還在進村莊以前偷了套比較正常的衣服，他之前穿得太過破爛以及骯髒，不適合到人多的場合。  
而為什麼會在這裡，主要是他想Barry了，十天前，Barry告訴他自己會有一小段時間不能來，村子裡在忙豐年祭的事情，他也得每天幫忙許多事情，現在除了去Jay叔叔家，他都會被母親使喚做事情。  
Len說他可以理解，畢竟這是村子的事情，他要是亂跑的確不太好，他們的關係依舊是秘密，如果因為一次失誤被抓到，好一點是Barry永遠被禁足，壞一點是他會被他口中的Jay叔叔給殺了，畢竟他是個獵人。  
村里的人四處忙活，小孩子四處集成一群，在一旁唱歌跳舞，整個村莊很熱鬧，這應該是他離開故鄉以後，第一次到人多的地方。  
他沒有在人群中、應該說陽光下待太久，就躲到了比較陰暗的地方，比起正大光明走在路上，他已經習慣了躲藏生活。  
然後他看見了他的愛人，Barry，和一群年齡相仿的人走在一起，他們手上都拿著不少東西，往中央空曠的地方搬去，他聽Barry說過每年豐年祭都有些表演，估計那裡就是表演的地方。  
Len沒有跑去找Barry，只是繼續在陰暗處待著，夜色在吵鬧聲中來臨，人漸漸地都集中到了廣場前，在四周坐下。  
Barry和他的朋友們這時候走了出來，穿著著比平常稍微華麗的服飾，然後看了看彼此，確認之後，他們開始開口唱歌，Barry一開始沒有開口，後面加入了他們的歌聲，而其他人停了下來讓他獨唱。  
他知道Barry有一副好聲音，畢竟他們再一起的時間很多，Barry偶爾會唱上幾句給自己聽，而當Barry唱完，所有人鼓掌，他露出一個輕鬆的笑容，就像平常在自己身邊那樣，當他們開始走入人群，Len沒少看，幾個女孩靠近了Barry。  
他後來沒繼續看下去，就怕等等他就露面，讓所有人知道他的存在了。

豐年祭結束之後，Barry幾乎是立刻就往花海那裡跑去，他這一個禮拜都沒見到Len真的很寂寞，他曾經問過Len他們是在交往嗎？最後他們會和Iris以及Eddie那樣結婚嗎，Len只是親親他，說如果他想要，他們可以這麼做。  
他如願的在那裡看到了Len，他今天沒有在樹下睡覺，反常的在花海裡面坐著，像是在思考，又像是在發呆，這種Len並不常見，Barry走了過去，在他旁邊坐下，問：「你今天還好嗎？」Len只是看了他，然後親親他的嘴角。  
他的沉默讓Barry有點不自在，「你怎麼了？」  
Len抱住了他，說：「我想要和你共組一個家庭，Barry，一個有你、我還有我們的孩子組成的家。」  
Barry看起來有點訝異，其實這幾個月來，他大概知道了一些事情，男人不會懷孕，只有女人會而已，所以想到之前那些話就覺得自己很可笑，他後來不再提了，但Len這次提了孩子的事情。  
「Len，我是男人，我不會懷孕的。」Barry用著沉重的口氣告訴他。  
Len轉身拿了一瓶東西出來，「我的妹妹，是個女巫，她調配出這東西，喝下去之後，你能夠懷孕，我們能有自己的孩子。」  
這是他第一次聽Len說起家人，他一直以為Len是一個人，「我請她調製，而她其實做好這藥劑很久了，只是我需要確認你的心意，畢竟這是不可逆轉的變化。」Len繼續說著，他深情的看著Barry，「我不知道你願不願意和我組成一個家庭。」  
「我願意，Len。」Barry幾乎是立刻回答，「我願意。」他重複了一次，眼神和口氣堅定，Len把瓶子遞給了他，Barry一鼓作氣喝下，喝光以後吐了舌頭，「哇，這味道真噁心。」Len幾乎沒給他時間的就吻他，把他壓倒在花團之中。

Barry被壓在花叢裡面，他的紅色帽兜鋪在下方，而他半裸的趴在上頭，翹著屁股，Len趴在他身上，成結的陰莖不斷往體內射精，若有似無的細小麻癢感刺激著他，當Len抽出他的陰莖時，不少精液被一起帶出來，弄髒了帽兜，Len顯然不太在意，畢竟流出來的只是一小部分而已，Barry的肚子內現在都是他的精液。  
Len把Barry給抱起，手上掛著紅帽兜往樹下走，他們躲在了樹的後方，以免被人發現，他讓Barry坐在自己懷中，一手輕輕的撫摸著他的肚子，「你感覺還好嗎？」Len問他。  
「只是很累。」Barry回答，在短時間內被操了兩次，「我要怎麼知道我懷孕了沒？」  
「要等上一段時間，我們才能確定。」Len相信Lisa做的藥，但他也不知道何時能夠確定Barry真的懷上了，但沒關係，將近十天沒見面的日子，他今天都會補回來，只是Barry真的需要休息一下。  
Barry本來都開始在打盹了，突然感覺到Len舔著他之前被咬傷的一圈傷口，其實傷口沒有很大，只是在那時候，在幾個月前，真的給他造成了無法抹滅的陰影，也許他也知道傷害了自己，每次他們做愛時，Len都會舔著那傷口，就像是在訴說著抱歉。  
不過每次舔著舔著，會變成舔他脖子，後來親吻他臉頰，再稍微側過身，就是嘴唇，接著就是又一次的激烈性愛，每一次都是如此，但Barry不討厭，甚至是有點喜歡。  
「我不會痛了喔。」Barry突然說著，Len停下了動作，只是把他抱得更緊些，他們又沉默了一陣子，Barry主動的轉過頭和他接吻，Len稍微把他的臀部抬起，毫無阻礙的進入Barry體內，又突然被填滿的Barry趁著換氣時後發出了一聲嘆息，並且自己緩慢的上下動起來，但一下子就被Len給接手，開始用力的操他，Barry不知道他這時候總會露出一種很色的表情，一種只有Len知道的表情。  
Barry在高潮後無力的靠在Len的胸膛上，感受著第三次射精過程，但不知道為什麼這次比之前敏感，精液一點一點地進入他體內，Barry也跟著發出細小的呻吟，Len以為他是快睡著在打呼嚕。

太陽即將下山之時，Barry腳軟著起身，精液掉了一大塊到地上，他肚子裡面有三次的精液，他都覺得自己快像是吃飽那樣有個小肚子了。  
在他準備穿上褲子時，Len把他壓在樹幹上，不知道何時恢復精力的陰莖蹭著他肚子，「我不行了，我好累了。」Barry難得發出求擾，畢竟以前自己才是欲求不滿的那個。  
「我要確定你懷上小寶寶。」Len低聲的說，「等等我會送你回去。」  
「我可以自己回去的。」Barry雖然現在有點腳軟，但不是完全不能走，可是當他雙腳被Len抬起，只剩下背部靠在樹幹上時，他總算知道為什麼Len說要送他回去了。

Barry開始覺得狀況不對是在第三周，喝下那魔藥之後的第三周，那一周他都很反常，一次是直接睡到了中午，醒來以後還昏昏欲睡，但也沒有感覺身體發燙，所以不會是感冒，Barry在吃過午餐之後打哈欠去送東西，他依舊會繞到花海那，找Len睡午覺，什麼也不做了。  
這反而讓Len有點失望，畢竟那次之後他們依舊每天做一次，可是上周開始，Barry就拒絕了，他表示自己很累，想睡覺。  
其實Len不知道怎麼確定Barry是不是懷孕了，也許他晚點該請Lisa幫他做點什麼檢測的藥水。

「你最近不怎麼喜歡吃煙燻肉了。」Henry發現了他兒子的口味變化，以前這道菜上桌，Barry總是一個人吃很多，但今天他一塊都沒有吃。  
「我今天不想吃，大概是之前吃太多膩了。」Barry回答。  
「你最近也不怎麼喝洋蔥湯了。」Nora也提出疑惑，「是我最近煮的不好喝嗎？」  
「不是的，媽媽，只是我覺得我最近口味在改變，你知道，可能是什麼長大成人的過程。」Barry微笑回答，他們兩個也相信這點，畢竟他們也經歷過，人在成長期間總是會有許多變化。  
於是隔天Nora煮了另一種風味的料理，Barry反而胃口變好了。  
但他依舊很容易疲憊。

「這是什麼？」Barry難得覺得今天精神不錯，不再是幾天前那樣子成天想睡覺，想要好好補償Len，但他只是拿出一小瓶藥劑，淺藍色的。  
「測試劑。」Len打開了藥劑，「往裡面吐一口口水。」他說，Barry照做了，淺藍色的藥劑立刻起了變化，成了綠色，Barry本來想問這是什麼意思，卻看到Len一臉不可置信。  
「我怎麼了？」Barry問他，Len把藥劑丟到一旁，Barry明顯看到那一塊草地變黑，他還沒來得及念Len，對方就抱住他，用力的抱住他，「你懷孕了，Barry。」  
Barry睜大雙眼，然後推開了Len，摸上自己的肚子：「我真的懷孕了？」  
「是的，Barry，你懷孕了，你的肚子裡有我們的寶寶。」他們開心的抱在一起，後來手交疊的放在Barry肚子上，兩個人互看對方傻笑。

第七周  
「你最近是不是有點胖了，Barry。」Nora看著Barry準備出門的樣子，突然開口說，Barry邊戴上紅帽兜，邊皺眉頭：「我有嗎？」  
「有一點，你肚子都凸出來了。」Nora比著他的肚子，「也許你該多走一走，不是每天窩在家裡睡覺。」  
Barry看了一下自己的肚子，直到Nora提醒，他才發現他真的有點肚子了，不再是以前平坦的樣子，他在送貨之後，又到了花海，這裡的花已經剩不多了，畢竟夏天已經快要到了，這裡夏天時是一片草原，旁邊的湖泊也會有許多村里的孩子來玩水，Barry和Len總會躲在幾公尺外的樹林中間做愛，因此沒人發現過他們。  
他在樹下找到了Len，他坐在他旁邊，然後說：「我媽媽說我胖了。」Barry摸著自己的肚子告訴他，「我變胖了嗎？」  
Len坐起身，「你不是胖了，那只是懷孕會有的事情，你的肚子會變大，因為裡面有小寶寶。」他跟著一起摸著Barry的肚子，Barry點點頭，村子裡已經有陣子沒有新生兒了，他也不太記得其它孕婦的模樣。  
Barry還是有點在意，而Len倒是在想另一件事情，他沉默了一下以後開口：「Barry，你搬來和我一起住好嗎？」  
被問的Barry顯然有點疑惑，這很正常，他從以前就是和父母住在一起，他沒怎麼離開過家裡，他對家還有依賴性，而他的父母雖然不是管很嚴，但至少是關心著他，這些在一夕之間突然失去的話，對Barry來說會很難受。  
Len抿了抿嘴，然後說：「你知道男人會懷孕是不正常的。」他看著Barry點頭，「而你現在懷孕了，肚子會越來越大，雖然這是魔藥的作用，但不會有人知道這點，所以在其他人眼裡，你是不正常的。」他不知道Barry有沒有考慮過這一層問題，「不論是人類、狼人、或是其他生物，他們會排斥不正常的一切，這對你不好，也許因為你的關係，你父母也會一起被排斥在外。」Len感覺到Barry的肌肉緊繃起來。他趕緊安撫著，「我很抱歉用那些甜言蜜語讓你喝下魔藥，讓你懷上我的孩子，而產生這些問題，但我愛你，這一點無庸置疑，所以我想邀請你搬來和我一起住，我可以好好照顧你，直到生產之後，你還是可以隨時回來探望你父母。」  
Barry沒有說話，「我希望你好好考慮一下，這是為了保護你，如果你決定留在村裡，我們可以想辦法遮掩過這一切，但你得知道，孩子遲早會出生，這一切遲早會被發現。」  
後來Barry開始大哭，Len只能安撫他，他們當時是都有點太過衝動了。

Barry Allen在他16歲的那年夏初失蹤了，他的父母說，他失蹤前一天看起來一切正常，不論做什麼都很正常，隔天中午，他母親請他一如往常的去送貨給森林另一端的Jay之後，直到那天晚上，Barry都沒有回家，他們先是去問了Jay，他說Barry有送貨過來，也拿著空籃子離開，一切看起來一如往常，但他就是失蹤了。  
村裡的人在晚上派人搜索著整個森林，側道的湖泊區域，甚至往更裡頭走，卻是一無所獲。  
再找了三天之後，變成每個人會固定時間在森林裡面巡邏，就怕錯失急救時間，一個月後，大家放棄了。

在森林的深處，有一個小屋，裡面住著非常快樂的一家四口，他們總是一起在湖邊玩耍嘻笑，當迷路的旅人看見這一切時，只要往前一步想要問路，就會颳起一陣大風。  
小屋和人都消失的無影無蹤，宛如一場幻影。

**Author's Note:**

> 發發老文章  
> 最近沒什麼產文


End file.
